The Walking Dead: TLOZ
by NN009
Summary: AU: 7 months after Lee's death, Clementine, Omid and Christa come across 2 brothers Nick and Alex shortly after they escaped Carver's camp. Follow their tales as they come across Hyrule and go their seperate ways one of them goes back to Hyrule, the others continue to live in a zombie apocalypse. Cabin group, Carver, and Ganon eventually.
1. Prologue

The Walking Dead: TLOZ

A The walking dead season 2 fan fiction

Author's note: This is an alternate universe fan fiction that is this: What if Clementine came across my brother and I 7 months after the end of season 1(I had just escaped from carver's community) and she was with Omid and Christa at this point (I am 20 and my brother is 18 in this fan fiction). This is my first fan fiction so bear with me. I plan on updating on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Hyrule, the character Impa and the Sheikah tribe belong to Nintendo. All characters other than Nick and Alex belong to Telltale Games.

Prologue: Nick's POV: Alex and I have just escaped carver's community. We took some food, Medical supplies, Water, and 1 AK-47. I promise to my brother "We will find a weapon for you soon". We come across a shack that has a Ninja Sword and a Japanese Shield. Alex calls dibs on both items. I respond with "Told you we would find weapons". A few minutes later we notice 3 people walking in the forest we talk about if we should show ourselves and see if they are good people or sneak passed them. "Well, I'm taking my chances on this decision" responds Alex. "Well I'm going with you" I respond. We pop out of the bushes, they draw their guns, in response we draw ours. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa we just want to talk this over" I plead. The 3 decide to lower their guns, we lower our AK, Sword and shield. "We want your names, it is just dumb that we've been talking for 5 minutes and never said our names; say your names now or I'm fucking out of here" brags Alex. "I'm Omid, this is Christa (pointing towards the pregnant woman) and this is Clementine(pointing towards the little girl)" explains Omid. " I'm Nick and this is Alex" I explain. "So do want us to travel with you" I ask. "Hell Yeah" answers Omid.

Another Author's note: That is it for this part we will skip Omid's death because Nick and Alex don't contribute to that. We will skip over to when Clementine gets separated from Christa and joins Nick and Alex.

CHAPTER 1: 17 Months later: Alex's POV: All 4 of us are discuss about who goes with who. "Ok so…" I stutter.

"BOOM" goes the dynamite, "lurkers, great just great" I yell. "What are you talking about they are walkers you asshole" brags Christa. "SHING". The 'walkers' are coming in bunches furiously. I did a random spin attack which I found very effective. " The walkers are outnumbering us" yells Clementine. A horse shows up and saved all 4 of us. The person riding the horse is Hylian. " You have an AK-47 (talking to Nick) get off your ass and cover us" yells the Hylian. "I got it" yells Nick. "Where are we going" asks Clementine. "Hyrule" answers the Hylian. At Hyrule we enter the gate just before night fall. "So what the fuck is your name" asks Nick. "Impa of the Sheikah tribe". " Can I have Clementine" asks Nick. "Sure take care of her" answers Christa. Christa leaves Hyrule in the morning to find supplies. Nick, Clementine and I stay in Hyrule for a couple days

THE END FOR NOW !


	2. Back To Reality

The walking dead: TLOZ

Author's note: Sorry for the delay: THIS FUCKING WEBSITE WOULD NOT WORK WHEN I NEEDED IT TO! So here is the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's; everything else belongs to either Telltale Games or Nintendo.

Chapter 2: Back To Reality: Nick's POV: While we were in Hyrule we got some supplies like: a Hylian shield for Alex, canned food, an ocarina also for Alex, more ammo for Clem, and I got jack shit(basically nothing). So we've been in Hyrule for 3 days now and we're packing up to go to Wellington (A community up in Michigan). Alex goes to the Hyrule Castle to talk to Princess Zelda to get us transportation. Meanwhile I called Christa on my I Phone. Christa and I agreed to meet up in Wellington. Alex got us a BMW M5 and because he got the car he drove. Clem was in the back seat drawing pictures on paper the Hylians gave her. After a couple hours we ran into a gravel road. The M5 didn't have off-road tires. We came across a dog and he attack Clem right away but, Alex used his shield and dived furiously in front of Clem. So Clem was alright but, Alex sprained an arm and couldn't carry his weapons. So I carried him the rest of the way. After an hour of walking, walkers attacked one almost got Clem but a young man in his 20's cut its head off, an older man in his late 50's or early 60's shot an arrow into another walker's skull. We ran off with these 2 men, they introduce themselves as Luke and Pete and we introduce ourselves. Pete notices Alex's sprained arm and promises that their doctor Carlos will look at his arm. "NEIGH", Impa showed up and she wanted to talk to me. "Hey Nick, you can't trust these people, my proof is that one time they put me into a coma" rants Impa. Luke runs in and talks to Impa, "We didn't mean to, we closed the cabin door while your hand was stuck and we opened the door and you had so much blood we thought you were a walker so we shot you" explains Luke. "See you Nick, you bastard" yells Impa. We check on Alex and he was gone. We argue with a Hispanic but he said "I swear he went with Impa".

Meanwhile at Hyrule: (Alex's POV)

"Man you're right Impa, the medical equipment there was shit" I said

"You want to stay" questions Impa

"I'll think long and hard about it" I answer

"Hey Alex you want to go with me to Death Mountain, I'm Link"

"Hell Yeah" I said. At Death Mountain Trail: We go to Goran City to get the Spiritual Stone Of Fire.

THE END FOR NOW

Author's Note: I've never play TLOZ OOT fully but this is where I am. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! As of now there are 2 stories in this 1 fan fiction, 1 is an alternate version of the walking dead season 2 game, the other is an original Zelda adventure in the ocarina of time world.


	3. Spritual stone of fire&TheRiverIncident

The walking dead: TLOZ

Author's note: 2 chapters in 1 day, "SIGH". Here is the next chapter. Just a heads up part 2 is REALLY long, and from this chapter onward these chapters will be divided into 2 parts (1 story following Alex and Link in an original Zelda story in the same world as Ocarina of Time the other following Nick N and Clementine in an alternate version of The Walking dead Season 2 game) with the 2 stories alternating on what goes first. So basically the one going first this chapter goes second next chapter and vise versa. On our Walking dead side we finish Season 2 Episode 1 "All That Remains" and on our Zelda side we have our first dungeon, also sorry again for the nearly 4 month delay. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 3: Spiritual Stone of Fire (Legend Of Zelda)/The River Incident (The Walking Dead Telltale Game)

PART 1: Spiritual Stone of Fire (Alex's POV):

"Okay we got to talk to Big Brother, first I'll play the song of the Royal Family" said Link

"WHAT? You just played the song of the Royal Family, I expected the messenger not a helpless kid and a random person" yelled Big Brother.

"We need the Spiritual Stone of Fire" explains Link.

"Well, I am not just giving it to you, go to Dodongo's Cavern to test your courage" answered Big Brother.

At Dodongo's Cavern:

"You go right, I'll go left" I yell. I run into 25 evil thunderbirds. "SHING", I was slashing my sword at will, not using my shield at all. I run into a three headed mage and I draw out my shield to defend the fire. It was too much and I fainted with the key in my pocket. Link got to the door waiting for me. He lost his patience, got the key and went ballistic against the three headed dragon. I wake up in pain but I can still fight. I also noticed the boss door was opened.

"DRAGON" I yelled!

"I know Navi said" answered Link. The dragon fired all the ways we could go. It was impossible to beat. Link told me at 3 we will draw our sword and slash the middle head.

"1…2…3, SHING." That tactic worked so we did it on the other 2 heads. But on the 3rd head Link fainted.

"NOOOOO, RAH, RAH, RAH, RAH, RAH" I yelled. I got the Boomerang which was behind the dragon which I could've used the whole time. So I: carried Link back to Goran City, saw Big Brother, and got the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Big Brother noticed Link and gave me a heart potion to give to Link. I also gave Link the Spiritual Stone of Fire.

THE END OF PART 1

PART 2: The River Incident (Nick N's (My Original character alongside Alex) POV):

When Clem and I got in the cabin there was an argument with a pregnant woman remarking "For all we know they could be working with Carver" "We aren't working for that bastard" I counter-remark. "Who are you talking about" Clem asks. "I will explain later" I promised. "All right we will take your word for it but if it turns out you are working with Carver you're dead, understand" The pregnant woman threatened. I nodded my head " All right I will introduce you 2 to everyone" Luke promised. "that's Nick (Pointing at the man wearing a cap with a logo that looked like it was from Halo), that's Rebecca(Pointing at our pregnant woman), that's her husband Alvin(Pointing at the fat guy), that's Carlos(Pointing at the Hispanic doctor), that's Sarah(Pointing at the teenage girl in glasses) and you already know myself and Pete" Luke explained. Luke then introduced Clem and I. We were allowed to stay, much to Nick and Rebecca's disapproval. "Oh shit, it's time for dinner" Pete noted. Clem and I had dinner(Noodles) with Luke. "So since the 2 of you are pretty much on your own, what's your plan" Luke asked. "We'll stay here for a bit if it is all right" I answered. "Well your welcome to do so, you can rest up and take some time to sort things out" Luke responded. So… What happened to you 2 from when it happened up to now" Luke asked. "My parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter, and they never came back. We went to Savannah to find them but they were already dead. This man found me and took care of me, we met up with other survivor's and we all tried to make it but it didn't work. His name was Lee; he taught me how to survive. He taught me to shoot a gun" Clem answered. "What uh happened to him" Luke asked. "I killed him… He got bitten protecting me and I had to kill him before he turned" Clem answered. Luke mumbled something. "I had to" Clem emphasized . "So as for you Nick" Luke asked me. "My family and I were on vacation in Atlanta when it happened; my parents died 2 days later. After that my brother and I left Atlanta and eventually ended up in Carver's camp, as you might know Luke, he is a dick and leader of a community not far from here who thinks beating people up for not listening to him is for the greater good of the group. Eventually my brother and I escaped his camp with some supplies and this AK (pointing at my AK-47 on my back). After a few hours we came across Clem and 2 people she was with Omid and Christa. Omid died a month later and we don't know what happened to Christa, and you know the rest" I answered. Pete came in and remarked that all this light would attract "Lurkers". "Well Clem and I call them Walkers" I counter-remarked. "Well if you 2 are staying with us the fact you 2 call them Walkers and the rest of us call them Lurkers will be a problem" Pete counter-counter-remarked. Rebecca came in after Luke went to sleep and gave Clem and I an earful and we went to sleep.

The next morning:

"How are you 2 holding up I heard you 2 got an earful from Rebecca last night" Pete asked.

We're fine" I answered. "Anyone teach you how to shoot" Pete asked Clem.

"By that I mean taught proper, anyone with a trigger finger can shoot" Pete added on.

"My friend Lee taught me how to shoot a handgun like this one, not a rifle or AK" Clem answered as she pulled out her pistol. "Well, fucking Carver forced me to learn back at his camp" I answered. "Well Nick R was about Clem's age, first time I took him hunting, came across this beautiful 13 point buck just standing there on the ridgeline. The boy takes the rifle lines up the shot just like I taught him then I heard him start whining. He turns to me and he says "I can't do it. I can't shoot it, Uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it"" Pete said in a fake sad voice. Nick R shows up and rants at us for not waiting for him while he was taking a pee break. "Anyway so I go to grab the gun out his hand when BANG! The gun fires, boy nearly gut shot me, and of course the buck gets away. Pete continued. "What're you going and telling them this shit for? "Because you have a temper and they need to know if they're staying long term. "Why are you always giving me such a hard time" Nick R asked. "Because YOU'RE giving everyone else a hard time" Pete answered. "Let's just get to the fucking river" I ranted. "You're ALWAYS trying to embarrass me" Nick R ranted. "YOU'RE doing a good enough job of that on your own" Pete explained. "Leaving us again" Pete asked. "I know where the fucking river is" Nick R answered. "So anyway I found that buck later that season, shot it right in the neck. Brought up to my sister's figuring she'd want to freeze some of the meat… Nick R didn't speak to me for weeks. Sometimes you have to play a role… even if it means the ones you love hate you for it" Pete finished. "You should tell him that" I pointed out to Pete. "UNCLE PETE" Nick R called out. "Nick R" Pete called out. "Jesus Mary and Joseph" Pete mumbled as we saw a bunch of dead bodies. "Who do you think did this" Clem asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular. "This has Carver's name written all over it" I answered. "No shit" Pete and Nick R both agreed. "Is he that guy you mentioned last night" Clem asked me. "Yep" I answered. We checked the bodies, "SHIT, LURKERS" Nick R yelled! Pete got bitten but did not want to admit it. Clem and I went to Nick R. He shot at the walkers trying to get him. I started shooting at the walkers eating Pete but it was too late. Clem told us it was time to leave. "You could have saved him. How could you 2 just leave him" Nick ranted, not knowing he was bit.

THE END OF PART 2.


	4. Carver & Earth Temple

The walking dead: TLOZ

Author's note: Walking dead is going first and we are starting Episode 2 "A House Divided" (My favorite episode), and in part 2 Link and Alex find the Ocarina of Time. I put a Wolf Among Us/Fables reference in part 1 and a Wind Waker reference in part 2, see if you can find them.

Chapter 4: Carver/ Earth Temple & Ocarina of Time

Part 1: Carver: (Nick N's POV): After Pete died we were running from walkers, eventually ending up in a place used to make booze. Nick R barricaded the door with a box of apples. "I'm sorry about Pete" Clem told Nick R. "Whatever" Nick R responded ungratefully. "Why'd you 2 leave my Uncle? Back at the stream, why did you run towards me" Nick R asked us. "Pete was bit but did not admit it so we-" I answered before getting cut off by Nick R. "WHAT" Nick R cut me off with. Clem went off to check the place out and found some whiskey. "What do we do now" Clem asked us. "Well fuck if I know, we wait I guess" Nick R answered before starting to drink.

That night: Nick R was throwing jars at the wall and I was reading Fables volume 1 Legends In Exile, I found it a week ago and took it because I had liked The Wolf among us (I played it before the world went to hell). Clem woke up and went off to Nick R and told him to stop. I snapped out of reading, bookmarked where I was, and went to investigate. "I had to kill my mom" Nick R confessed. "WHAT THE FUCK" I responded. "We took care of someone who was bitten, we thought we could control it, but we couldn't, then she turned and my mom was standing right there and she got attacked and I… I… I had to shoot her" Nick R explained. "I know how it feels to have to kill someone you care about because they were bitten" Clem confided. "You talking about this Lee guy" I asked. "Yes" Clem answered with a somber tone. "Hey, do you 2 want to have a drink with me" Nick R asked. "NO" Clem answered. "Sure" I answered. Nick R tossed me some whiskey. "To Peter Joseph Randall, the nicest mean old bastard I've ever known" Nick R toasted. Nick R and I both drank until we emptied our jars. "Luke always used to push me. I never wanted to go into business with him but then he sold me on it. His big plan, some fucking plan, and he told me; "Nick we're burning daylight" and that was that. After 6 months we were flat broke, but I didn't care we were having fun. I wish I was like, that I could just move on from things, but I'm just not built like that" Nick R admitted. Nick R then told us to run back to the cabin and we did.

The next morning: Clem and I had been running all night before getting back to the cabin. We went in and they asked about where Clem got her gun. "I had it on me when we found you guys actually" Clem answered. They then asked where Luke and Alvin were. "Fuck I don't know where they are. Did they go looking for us" I asked. "They did" Rebecca answered. "GODDAMNIT LUKE" I ranted. "Clem, Nick, can you 2 please watch Sarah for me" Carlos asked. "Sure and we won't tell her anything about what is going on" I answered. "Thanks" Carlos responded. Clem went up to Sarah's room, while I got back to reading Fables. After a couple of minutes I was about to learn why Bigby wasn't allowed on the farm when I heard Clem yell "Don't do that". I went up to investigate and I saw Sarah being taught how to shoot a gun. 'Carlos is going to be pissed' I thought. "Hey, Luke's back" Sarah seemingly noticed. The 3 of us went down and saw it wasn't Luke. "Oh shit its Carver" I whispered. "I'll stall him you 2 hide". I attempted to lock the door, but it back fired as Carver opened the door.

"Hello there" Carver greeted. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT CARVER" I responded. "Seriously, after all I did for you-"Carver complained before I cut him off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled and cut him off with! "All right I'll get straight to the point. I'm out looking for my people, 7 of them to be exact; they came shortly after you left. Maybe you've seen them, a couple of farm boys and an old man, Spanish guy and his daughter, Big black guy, and a pretty little pregnant lady" Carver explained. "I saw them in the forest, they got eaten" I lied. "Well I saw the old man but not everyone else" Carver pointed out. 'Shit' I thought."I'm going to come in if you don't mind" Carver asked. "OF COURSE I MOTHERFUCKING MIND" I answered/yelled. After a while Carver saw a picture of Sarah. 'Oh shit' I thought as I kept my poker face on. "Who's this" Carver asked. "I have no clue" I answered. "Well I'm going to leave, Nick" Carver told me. "DON'T FUCKING COME BACK" I yelled! "Is he gone" Sarah asked. "Yep" I answered. "What if he comes back" she asked. "OH SHIT WE NEED TO LEAVE" I answered.

THE END OF PART 1

Part 2: Earth Temple & Ocarina of Time: (Alex's POV):

Link & I went to Lon Lon Ranch to get Link a horse. I already have a horse, his name is Kai and he is a brown horse. Link asks the owner Talon if he can have a horse. He took Epona with him. Epona was a female brown horse.

The next morning: Impa wakes us up and tells us we need to get to the Earth Temple to get the Ocarina of Time.

"FUCK" I yelled. I wanted a break.

"FINE" Link moaned. We take Kai and Epona to the Temple. Impa taught us the Song of The Gods on the Ocarina. We play that song to the door and the door opened. We find 2 torches 1 lit and 1 that is not lit. Link grabs a Deku Stick and takes some of the fire from the torch and puts it on the non-lit torch. A chest appears and there were 2 bows and 60 arrows inside. We take 1 bow and 30 arrows each. We go into the next room and there was 2 moving platforms moving to different rooms. I took 1, Link took the other. I found out going left I need to play Saria's Song which Link taught me. And again the door opened. Inside there were many enemies I almost died but I ate some Elixir Soup that Link's grandma made for us. So at the boss door we both collected keys, put them in the keyholes but, there was 1 more keyhole.

"HEY LISTEN" Navi yelled.

"SHUT UP" Link yelled

"YOU NEED TO PLAY ZELDA'S LULABY" Navi explained.

Link played the song and the door opened for the last time. The boss was a crystal headed monster named Vihon.

"SHOOT YOUR BOW AND ARROW AT THE HEAD" I yelled. The crystal shattered weakening him. Then we cut his feet and arms off with bombs using the bracelets Big Brother gave us. And the boss died and we got the Ocarina of Time with the script for the Song of Time. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" I yelled. THE END OF PART 2

THE END FOR NOW


	5. Spritual Stone Of Water & On The Run

Chapter 5: Spiritual Stone of Water/ On the Run:

Author's Note 1: I will posting up one chapter a day for both of my stories from today (November 3, 2014) until Friday (November 7, 2014). Enjoy the next 4 chapters!

PART 1: Spiritual Stone of Water (Alex's POV).

At Hyrule:

"Okay let's go to Zora's Domain" Link yells.

"I'm giving Kai & Epona food for god's sake" I ranted. We ride our horses to Zora's Domain.

"What are you playing" asked Link.

"Flappy Bird" I answer.

"I have to get 20 to get in" I explained.

"S**T" Link yelled

"Damnit, I got only 2" I ranted.

"Let me try" asks Link.

"F**K This, I can't get 3" cried Link. Impa shows up and plays. She got 108.

"Man your good" I said. We enter and find Princess Zora. She knew why the f**k we were here.

"Just have it" she moaned. She also gave us hammers to aid our quest. We go back to Hyrule to the temple of time and place all 3 spiritual stones into their slots and play the Song of Time. A potion shows up and I tell Link to take both the potion and Master Sword.

"Hey Listen, there is another Master Sword at this ski lodge" yells Navi.

"Okay Link, there are 6 pieces to the triforce, 3 in Hyrule, and 3 in the real world, I got the real world" I explained. I took Kai through the portal and arrive in North Carolina.

4 hours Later: I arrived at the ski lodge safely and I'm tired and on the bar table I found the Master Sword and a fully charged IPad with Flappy Bird.

"ERRRRRRR, this game" I yelled.

"4 FUCK" I cried.

THE END OF PART 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Part 2 takes place 5 days prior to Part 1 (and 4 hours after chapter 4 part 1) until the 5 day time skip(I am using the 5 day time skip in The walking Dead Season 2 Episode 2: A House Divided) in which the 2 parts are in sync. Here is part 2.

Part 2: On the Run (Nick N's POV):

At the Cabin:

"We NEED to find the others" Clementine pointed out with emphasis on the word need. "All right you 2 stay here, I will find the others" I ordered. Just before I was able to walk out the door, Luke, Nick R, Alvin, Rebecca, and Carlos walked in. "Clementine, Nick N" Nick R noticed we were in the cabin safe and sound.

"As you see, we found everyone" Carlos explained.

"THAT ASSHOLE CARVER SHOWED UP, AND FYI, HE WALKED IN BEFORE I COULD LOCK THE DOOR" I ranted. "WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY" Rebecca asked. The whole cabin group has terror written on their faces. "You heard him right" Clem defended me. "He talked about you, dad" Sarah pointed out to Carlos. "We MUST leave ASAP" I pointed out with emphasis on the words must and ASAP.

"Nick N's right. We have to leave, TODAY" Luke pointed out. We packed up and went on the road. Luke revealed that we have 5 days to reach the mountains. "5 DAYS" Rebecca exclaimed. "It's going to be okay Bec" Alvin comforted his wife. "We have to keep moving now, it is our only choice" Carlos pointed out.

5 DAYS LATER: A lot of us (Luke, Clem and I being the only exceptions) were tired as fuck and needed rest. Clem scouted the area with her binoculars and found a ski lodge. "We have to cross that bridge" Carlos told us. "Hey, we can't go sprinting across that thing" Luke pointed out. "Going around that bridge will take too long" Carlos pointed out. "All right, Clem, Nick N and I can scout around low and slow, and nothing should notice" Luke explained himself. "Clementine should stay here, she's…" Carlos tried to argue before trailing off. "She's what" Luke asked. "She's just a little girl Luke" Carlos answered. "I can do it" Clem explained. The 3 of us began to make our way down to the bridge. "Sorry about that. I could just really use your eyes and right now I don't trust Nick R to tie his shoes" Luke apologized. After sometime we got to the bridge. "Here we go" I whispered. "We can't shoot them too much noise. But there are only 2. What do you 2 think we should do" Luke asked. "Let's take them" Clem and I both answered. "I like your style" Luke responded to both of us. Clem and Luke killed both walkers. We walked onto the bridge and after killing several walkers, Luke and Clem nearly fell off the bridge, and I almost got eaten by walkers, we cleared the bridge. A man walked onto the bridge with a rifle in his hand. "You 2 see him" Luke asked us. "Yeah" Clem and I both answered. "Just keep your cool and Clem, you do the talking" Luke explained. Clem just nodded her head in agreement. "Hello you guys look like assholes, are you assholes" the man asked. "I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE" Clem answered. "So Luke and I are assholes then" I asked. "All right you 3 now that take a good look at you 3 you 3 don't look like assholes. My names Matthew" Matthew introduced himself. Clem introduced us. After a brief talk and offering us some food, Nick R just HAS to show up and fuck it all up for us all by drawing his gun at Matthew. "Nick R don't shoot" Luke yelled, but it was useless. The 3 of us ducked as Matthew was shot by Nick R. "God help us" I mumbled under my breath. The whole group crossed the bridge. 4 hours later: We arrived at a ski lodge. We tried to get in but the door was locked. "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK". "SHING, WHAT IS IT" Alex yelled. "I'll handle this" I tell Carlos. "Alex it's me Nick, Clem's up on the chair lift checking that Carver is not following us" I explained. Alex allowed us in.

THE END OF PART 2


	6. The Ski Lodge

Chapter 6: The Ski Lodge

Author's Note: This chapter is all 1 part for story reasons. We will finish up "A house Divided" today.

Chapter 6: (Nick N's POV):

When we walked into the ski lodge, Clem saw 2 familiar faces. 1 was Alex, the other was a man named Kenny. "Kenny" Clem exclaimed, her face had an expression of shock. "Wait, you know this guy" I asked, shocked that Clem knew 2 people here (I did not know Kenny till now). "Clementine" Kenny said, happily. Alex and I agreed to catch up during dinner, "In the meantime, get to know the people Clem and I are with. Be careful around him (I point at Nick R), he just lost his uncle about a week ago" I tell Alex, whispering the last part.

Alex's POV:

"Who are you people" I questioned.

"Well, I'm Luke, that's my best friend Nick R, that's Carlos, the doctor of our group, that's his daughter Sarah, That's Alvin, and that's his pregnant wife Rebecca" Luke answered.

"Fuck this group, Carlos is stupid" I yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY" Nick R ranted at me.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE EVERYONE, NO EXCEPTIONS" I yelled with my life.

"Nick R, you just had to open your fucking mouth. Nick N and Clem are going to kill us before Bill can do it" Luke ranted.

"OUT EVERYONE I WAS HERE FIRST YOU BASTARDS" I yelled again.

"GREAT, WE WERE ON THE ROAD FOR 5 FUCKING DAYS, BEING CHASED BY CARVER AND HIS GROUP, AND NOW WE GET KICKED OUT BECAUSE OF NICK R AND HIS HOTHEAD TEMPER" Luke ranted/yelled.

"GOODBYE I'M OUT OF HERE, I WILL LEAVE" I yelled for the last time. I hop on Kai and leave.

Nick N's POV: I heard the argument between my brother and my group. "NICK R YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND MAKE MY BROTHER LEAVE BEFORE WE COULD CATCH UP! I MIGHT AS WELL KILL YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW" I yelled! "Nick N PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. HE DIDN'T TRUST US" Nick R pleaded. Before I could say another word, Alex came back. I lowered my guns.

"TELL ME WHERE THE 2nd TRIFORCE PIECE IS AND I WON'T LEAVE" Alex yelled. "If I remember right I think Carver has what you're looking for in his camp's stockroom" Luke told him. "Where is that" Alex asked. "Well he is after us so, if he comes you can interrogate him, after all YOU have the master sword" Luke answered cryptically. "DINNER" Walter yelled. I had the choice to eat with the cabin group or my brother upstairs. Clem goes to eat with Kenny and his group. I chose to eat with my brother, clearly saddening Luke. "What is the master sword" I asked. "It is a sword given to the hero who got all 3 pearls, Link got 1, I got 2" I answered. "Who's Link" I asked again. "My partner for this quest" Alex answered." "Anyway how did you meet that fucking group" Alex asked. "Well after you left with Impa, Clem and I decided to stay at their cabin for a few days. An incident happened at a nearby river leaving Pete, Nick R's uncle, dead. He got depressed, drank a lot of whiskey, got drunk and stayed at a stillery while Clem and I left. After that Carver showed up at the cabin while everyone except me, Clem, and Sarah were out looking for Nick R. I told Clem and Sarah to hide while I stood up to Carver before he left. After that we all left and were on the road for the next 5 days. Nick R shot a guy named Matthew earlier today. Don't tell Walter, Kenny, or Sarita that, because I think Matthew was their friend. Then we decided to stay here for the night. I almost killed Nick R when you left and here we are" I answered. "So how did you end up here" I asked. "Well the first piece of the triforce was here long story short" Alex answered. "Good to know. Looks like everyone else is done dinner" I replied. Alex stayed up there to talk to Link via Radio while I went downstairs. "Tell me what you did. Just tell me, son. Tell me what happened" I heard Walter say. 'Walter knows about Matthew. DAMN IT NICK R' I thought as I ran towards the front of the lodge to see Walter, Nick R and Clementine talking about Matthew. 'I was right. We're fucked' I thought. "From a distance it looked anyone. I… I thought he was going to shoot my friends. And I… I shot Matthew. But it happened real fast. I didn't… I didn't know if I hit him. But I did, and… I didn't mean to" Nick R explained. "Do you know what you've done to me? Do you have any idea? Walter asked Nick R. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Walter" Nick R answered. Walter tossed the knife away. "SHIT, THE WIND TURBINE IS OUT OF CONTROL" I yell as I draw my AK-47. Alex got away in a flash. Everyone except Rebecca, Alvin and Sarah came out of the lodge. "We have to shut down that wind turbine right fucking now" I yell. Nick R and Carlos bring out guns for everyone. The power goes out. "Damnit, transformer must have gone. I could use a hand" Kenny yelled. Luke volunteered. Carlos asks us if anyone can shut down the wind turbine. "I can do it. My dad was an engineer before all this" Clem told us. "Okay we will watch your back, Nick, both of you scan the trees with me" Carlos responded. Clem shut the turbine down with ease. "Something isn't right" Nick R told us. "SHIT WALKERS" I yelled! We fought our way back to the lodge. "BAM"! After a bit Carlos told Clem to get inside the lodge. Nick R got eaten. Carver showed up. "Howdy folks" Carver greeted us. "Where's Rebecca" Carver asked us. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH US, HUNT US DOWN LIKE A PACK OF FUCKING WOLVES, GET FORGIVENESS AND HAVE THAT MOTHERFUCKING BABY REBECCA IS GOING TO HAVE! EVEN IF IT IS YOURS, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN WILLIAM BILL CARVER! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD" I yelled at the top of my lungs! "CARVER WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING PIECE OF THE TRIFORCE, YOU CAN HAVE THE GROUP" Alex told Carver. Carlos spat at Carver. "It's nice to see you too" Carver responds with before punching me and Carlos in the face. Sarah runs out of the lodge and towards her dad. Carver brings us inside the lodge as his hostages. After a few minutes of tension, Johnny(one of Carver's men), Walter, and Alvin, being killed, Carver had everyone except Alex and Luke. "Where's Luke" Carver asked us. "Finally cut and run huh? Why am I not surprised? I warned you. I warned you not to follow him. And look where he's led you. But your safe now" Carver said. "BULLSHIT" I yelled! I get hit in the head by Troy.

"We're going home. As a family" I hear Carver/Bill say before I fall unconscious.

THE END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Howe's Hardware

Chapter 7: Howes Hardware

Author's Note: The events of The walking Dead Game Season 2 Episode 3 "In Harm's Way" happen differently in this fan fiction with the existence of Nick (now that the Nick that is in the game is dead I will just call my OC Nick by Nick) and Alex, along with the existence of the seemingly separate Legend of Zelda story. This Is still all one part but there is a POV switch a bit in that takes place at the same time. As always I only own Nick and Alex, everything else belongs to either Nintendo or Telltale Games. There is a Chris Smoove reference, it is meant to encourage him to keep up the good work and catchphrases, not to offend him.

(Alex's POV): I was chasing the truck on Kai fast & furious. I came up on the right side to cut a deal with Carver. I open the door and choke Carver.

"So tell me, where is the next triforce piece. If you refuse to tell me I'm busting the group out AND I'll kill you with this (pointing my Master Sword in his face)" I cried.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, it is in my camp, once we get there I'll give it to you" Carver cowered in fear. We reach his camp in a few hours. I got off Kai and waited for Carver to put everyone in the pen.

"I ain't giving the piece BABY" Carver bragged like Chris Smoove. I slash him in the heart but don't kill him.

"FUCK, GIVE ME MEDICAL ATTENTION" Carver yelled at Carlos. I actually defend Carlos and kill a lot of henchmen.

"Carlos, back in the pen" I said.

"THE PIECE IT IS IN MY OFFICE" Carver moaned. I ran to his office and grabbed the piece in the safe which I saw the code fall off his pocket. It was 2048. I grabbed the piece and went back to the pen. I fought the guard who had an M16. I got the keys in the safe. The code was also 2048. I got it out of sheer luck.

"SHING". The key broke the group out. I gave Nick the M16.

MEANWHILE: Nick's POV: I woke up a few hours after the ski lodge incident. I barely heard 2 things while I was out:

A: Carver cowering in fear.

B: The group arguing.

I focused on B.

When I woke up I heard Kenny yell "I'm trying to help".

"I'm sure Walter REALLY appreciated YOUR help" Carlos yelled sarcastically at Kenny.

"Like you helped Alvin" Rebecca sarcastically yelled, also at Kenny.

"That's not fair! You're blaming him for the actions of a madman" Sarita defended her boyfriend, no offence to her.

"I am pointing out that, regardless of intent, there are consequences for rash actions. Something that HE seems to be misreading as capitulation" Carlos yelled at Sarita.

"I dunno what the FUCK you're saying, but I know it's bullshit! We have to do something" Kenny yelled at Carlos.

"Kenny… You can't reason with him, you don't know Bill like we do" Rebecca pleaded.

"BILL? ALL THIS TIME HE'S CARVER, CARVER, CARVER, NOW HE'S FUCKING BILL" Kenny ranted!

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN FOCUS ON MAKING A FUCKING ESCAPE PLAN? I MIGHT AS WELL TAKE CLEM AND LEAVE THE REST OF YOU BEHIND TO FUCKING ROT WITH THAT BASTARD CARVER OR BILL WHAT EVER YOU FUCKING PREFER BECAUSE FOR ALL OF YOU EXCEPT CLEM, KENNY, SARITA AND I THIS IS YOUR MOTHERFUCKING RIDE HOME BECAUSE REBECCA'S BABY IS CARVER'S BUT YOU ALL FUCKING REFUSED TO TELL US HE WAS HUNTING Y'ALL! YOU ALL CAN ROT IN HELL WHILE CLEM AND I COUNTINUE ON WITHOUT MISSING ANY OF YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT TRUST, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY, LOSS, OR SUFFERING" I yelled/ranted at EVERYONE (Clem being the only exception), I was that pissed off. Sarah started to show fear (most likely towards me).

"NICK, WHAT THE FUCK! SARAH'S MY FRIEND AND I WILL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT HER" Clem yelled at me.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I just had a little psychotic episode. I tend to say shit like that. I have been like this ever since my parents died in the first days. I just wanted you all to realize that arguments will not get us anywhere. That was the only part of my episode I meant, the rest was my anger talking. So let's put our differences aside and focus all of our attention on getting out of here" I apologized; ONLY Carlos, Kenny, Sarita, Clem, and Sarah accept my apology.

"He's right; we need to put our differences to the side, get along, and get the fuck out of here" Kenny responded.

"Goddamnit" Carlos responded to my apology. Clem, Sarita, and Sarah just nodded their heads.

"All right here we go" Kenny exclaimed before getting thrown into the door thanks to the truck stopping.

"KENNY" Sarita yelled out her boyfriend's name.

"Oh shit" The group all said at once.

"GODDAMN BREAKS AIN'T WORKING FOR SHIT" Troy yelled.

"We've got some familiar faces back with us tonight. Now, I understand some of you are confused as to why we'd bring these people back when they left us as they did. ('It's because of Rebecca and her baby' I thought to myself) It might not come all at once… but time will heal these wounds… so be patient with them until it does… and take solace in knowing that they're here to help us make our home a better place. ('BULLSHIT' I thought to myself) All these feelings you have of anger, betrayal, and hate… they're all valid. No one needs to forget what they did… but we do have to find it in our hearts to forgive them. ("Look at how much food they have" Clem talked to herself. "I hope you aren't saying what I think you're saying" Kenny responded. "It's bait so we stay here, don't bite that bait Clem" I responded) As many of you already know… a large herd of… lurkers are gathering just south of us… we've kept an eye on them for a while (Carlos was guided towards his "post", Clem comforted Sarah) and they most likely won't hit us and we can handle them if they do." Carver announced. I did not bother to listen to the rest of his bullshit.

"Make sure y'all stay off the fence. Bill can see if you're messing with it" Bonnie told us. 'I don't give a shit' I thought to myself.

"Thanks a fucking lot, Bonnie" I sarcastically thanked her.

Carver was blabbering about making his community a beacon of hope and other bullshit like that.

"Y'all best get some rest, 'cause there ain't gonna be much for you tomorrow. You're gonna be working hard" Troy recommended to us, like he even gave a shit about us. Rebecca got her own bed.

"MOTHERFUCKING CARVER OBVIOUSLY GAVE REBECCA HER OWN BED BECAUSE THAT BABY SHE IS PREGNANT WITH IS DEFINITELY HIS" I have another psychotic break.

"Yeah, it would be. Fucking Bill, Keeps me out in the cold, but at least I'll be comfortable" Rebecca responds to Bonnie.

"Hey guys" a familiar voice says.

"REGGIE" Rebecca and I both say at once. He gives Rebecca a hug. Everyone notices he is missing an arm.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. What did they do to you" Rebecca asked Reggie.

"This could've been much worse, trust me. I'm lucky to be alive" Reggie answered.

"So after we all left you were outside for some reason and a walker snuck up on you, bit you on your left arm, and someone chopped your arm off. Got it" I responded.

"Yep that how it was, but I was working on the expansion and Mike over there chopped it off, he could have cut lower though" Reggie pointed out. Clem and Sarah were talking to each other. The gate opened. Carlos walked in. Sarah was clearly happy. After a few minutes I spent contemplating what happened over the past few days, the gate opened again this time Alex opened it and was breaking us out, Mike and some woman with gray hair went with us. Alex tossed me an M16.

THE END FOR NOW!


	8. The Run

Chapter 8: The Run

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's Nick and Alex, everything else belongs to either Nintendo or Telltale Games.

(Alex's POV) The Run: I leave the camp to find the triforce chart which is in a Washington Cell block. Ghriahim owns the cell block. I give Kai some food out of my adventure pouch and I'm off! A couple hours later I found a motor inn to stay at for the night because Kai got tired. I find a room and go to sleep.

(Nick's POV): A few minutes after the end of last chapter:

"So, what do we do" Clem asked us.

"We make a break for it and don't look back" Kenny answered.

After a minute of trying to get out, Carver caught us and transferred us over to a cell block ran by some guy named Ghiriahim in Washington D.C.,

"Nick, THIS is your FUCKING FAULT" Carlos yelled at me.

"JUST BECAUSE ALEX IS MY BROTHER DOSEN'T MEAN THIS WAS MY FAULT, KENNY WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THIS ESCAPE PLAN, NOT ME" I ranted.

"He's right" Clem backed me up.

"FUCK OFF NICK, IF ALEX DIDN'T COME THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN" Kenny yelled at me.

"OH IF YOUR GOING TO BLAIM ME FOR THE FACT ALEX CAME, HOW ABOUT WE BLAIM THAT KINGDOM HYRULE FOR THIS, IF THEY DIDN'T SEND ALEX TO FIND PIECES OF SOMETHING USELESS, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CAUGHT BY CARVER IN THE FIRST PLACE" I yelled back.

"UHNUUUUUUN". Impa got into the conversation saying

"I'd like to speak on behalf OF Alex listen to this walkie talkie" Impa explained.

"FUCK OFF, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF THE TRIFORCE. NEXT TIME I SEE ONE OF YOU YOUR DEAD AND I DO HAVE THE MASTER SWORD" Alex yelled on the radio.

"He's right, the triforce is really important because it repels evil, maybe even the walkers" Luke supported Alex.

"FINALLY, SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS" Alex thanked Luke for the support. A majority of people agreed with Alex

"ANYONE WHO DISAGREES, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE WILL BE EXECUTED WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE" Alex explained.

I snapped out of my rage and decide to agree with Alex.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT THAT I MIGHT BE EXECUTED, I STILL DISAGREE WITH YOU" Kenny yelled at the radio.

"STOP FIGHTING" Impa yelled and teleported away.

"If you don't know me my name is Jane" The woman that had grey hair introduced herself.

A couple hours later: We arrived at the cellblock; it had a 1 person per cell system, that's how big it is. We heard footsteps in the distance.

"AHH ENJOYING YOURSELVES YOU MOTHER*******" Ghriahim exclaimed. Started from the bottom began playing on the speakers. A majority of the group collapsed onto the floor.

"Found your weaknesses, ehh" Ghiriahim reacted.

(Alex's POV): I leave the motor inn and hop on Kai.

"On Capitol FM now is Started from the bottom by Drake" my IPod's speaker said. In 1 hour I got to the cell block. I hear Started from the bottom playing again(I really like this song so I don't mind). I find Ghriahim and ask "Can I take Kenny for a minute" I asked.

"FINE, BUT IF YOU BREAK HIM OUT I'LL SUMMON GANON" Ghriahim answered. I took Kenny and slashed him with my sword once and his left eye was beyond repairable.

"THAT IS WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME" I yelled. The group heard that and knew Kenny was in trouble. I return to Ghriahim and fought him. He had a bunch of beams and moves in his arsenal but I defeated him in 5 minutes. The prison is mine.

Meanwhile (Clem's POV):

"My vent is on top of the toilet I could probably get up there and I still have my gun, I'll get out" I told the group.

"Be careful don't fuck with Alex" Kenny told me through yelling, Carlos was fixing him up, damn Alex fucked him up good. I climbed on top of the toilet and got into the vent. I heard yelling and sword slashes. I got out and saw Alex and Ghiriahim battling. I snuck passed the fight and dodging beams. I saw security cameras and shot them. After a couple minutes of sneaking I found the keys along with Nick's M16, Luke's machete, a few guns and swords, and took them all. I got back to the cell block and freed the group in this order: Nick, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, Luke, Alvin, Sarita and Kenny.

Nick's POV: Clem was successful on getting the keys; she also tossed me my M16, and did the same for Luke with his Machete. She also tossed down some guns and swords.

"All right, we have to sneak passed the guards, Alex and Ghiriahim, get out of here and run like hell" I explained.

THE END FOR NOW

Author's note: Sorry if it's a terrible cliffhanger. I block swears for Zelda characters (minus Alex because he is one of my OC's) because they are from games that are frequently rated E or E10 by the ESRB (Twilight Princess being the lone exception because it's rated T by the ESRB) while The Walking Dead Video Game series is Rated M. Next time Alex is heading back on course to New York City while in our walking dead side we will finish "In Harm's Way".


	9. THAT MOTHERFUCKER & BACK TO WORK

The Walking Dead: TLOZ:

Chapter 9: THAT MOTHERFUCKER/BACK TO WORK

SPOILER ALERT FOR THE WALKING DEAD: A TELLTALE GAMES SERIES: SEASON 2 EPISODE 3: IN HARM'S WAY!

Author's note: We are going back to using Parts this chapter starting with our Walking Dead side of the story where we are finishing "In Harm's Way"; while in our Legend Of Zelda side Alex is back on his way to post-apocalyptic New York City.

NOTE: For our Walking dead side I may switch POV's on occasion throughout the story, like I did last chapter so "Normal POV" Means Nick's POV and "Clem's POV(For example)" means we are switching to another character's POV, for example I used Clementine. This does not affect our Legend of Zelda side of the story as it will always be from Alex's POV.

Part 1: THAT MOTHER FUCKER (Normal POV):

We ran but Alex and Carver caught us.

"All right guys, I'll let Carver deal with you lot" Alex told us before riding off into the night on his horse Kai.

"You want to disrespect me fine, you want to try and throw away the life I'm trying to build for us all, THEN FUCKING FINE, you want to run off with this dog-shit group of crippled fucks then fine. But I will put a bullet in you and that baby before you" Carver ranted at Rebecca before getting cut off. "BANG", Kenny's gun fired at Carver's right knee cap, Carver yelps in pain."BANG", Kenny's gun fired again, this time at Carver's left knee cap, and he falls onto the ground. Kenny goes over to grab an old crowbar.

"Go on and wait outside" Kenny pleaded in a dark tone. Luke opened the door and saw a herd of Walkers.

"We can cover ourselves in Walker guts so that they can't tell we're survivors" Jane told us

"We have to go" Carlos told Kenny.

"Kenny please" Sarita pleaded.

"I only need a minute" Kenny responded to both of them.

"Go on, you don't need to see this" Kenny told Clem.

"That girl's already seen more than you can imagine" Carver responded.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BILL!" Luke yelled at Carver!

"Your all just gonna let him do this, there ain't one part of that son of a bitch I don't hate but that does not make this right" Luke yelled out to the group.

"Nick and I aren't going anywhere" Clem responded.

"It's gonna get messy" Kenny warned us.

"We know" I respond.

"LOOK AT YOU, YOU FUCKING INGRATES, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW GOOD YOU GOT IT BACK AT MY CAMP" Carver ranted. Everyone except Carlos, Luke, Sarita, Kenny, Rebecca, Clementine and I started leaving.

"That's all right, you'll learn. Lambs to the slaughter, no shepherd to guide you, Clementine knows exactly what I'm talking about" Carver tried to manipulate.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I ranted at Carver.

"Come on" Sarita pleaded.

"Come on Clem" Luke supported Sarita.

"FUCKING BIG MAN NOW HUH" Carver taunted Luke.

"No" Clem simply said.

"I'm not letting you see this" Sarita tried to change Clem's mind.

"It's not your decision" Clem responded.

"If she's staying I am" I told them.

"Atta girl she ain't afraid to look it in the eye, you go with that feeling you got right now Clementine, it's what makes you stronger than the rest of them and as for you Nick, you got balls I will admit" Carver responded.

"Come on let's go" Carlos told Sarita to leave.

"Yeah go on, let the sheep out of the pen, we'll see how long that lasts" Carver taunted us all.

"You won't see anything" Kenny responded.

"I'll be right there" Rebecca told Carlos she would stay.

"That's funny coming from you. How's that eye? Just follow my voice… it'll get ya there. You got a thick fucking skull Kenneth. Alex should've put you your misery right then…now look at ya. You're a mess" Carver responded to/taunted Kenny.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT BITCH, DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T LOVE EVERY SECOND OF IT" Carver taunted Rebecca with his last words. Kenny then started beating Carver to death

"WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK" Kenny hits Carver's face 17 times, smashing his head in. We escaped and covered ourselves in walker blood, Luke gave Clem a Hatchet. After a few minutes the plan goes wrong when Carlos gets eaten. "DAD" Sarah screamed out as Carlos got eaten. Sarita screamed. 'Oh shit, she's been bit' I thought to myself.

"SHING" Clem pulled out her new Hatchet and cut Sarita's bitten hand off.

"AGHHHHHHH" Sarita screamed out in pain.

THE END OF PART 1

Part 2: BACK TO WORK: (Alex's POV):

I give Link a call before I left the cell block and he said he is in the Fire Temple right now fighting a monster named Gohma.

"Just shut the f*** up Alex" Link yelled. I just get on Kai and leave in a flash. Impa shows up on my freaking back and tells me that Princess Zelda got captured captive and the last triforce piece Link needs to find is with Ganon.

"I need to get to New York to find the 3rd piece" I explained. Impa pulled out my IPod and played Flappy Bird.

"Stop playing fucking Flappy Bird you slow motherfucker" I yelled at Impa.

"C'mon man, I'm bored" Impa said as an excuse.

"GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" I yelled. Impa went away with my IPod.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" I yelled again. I keep going towards New York and went back on course from the dirt road.

1 Day Later: I'm in Baltimore to stop by for a drink at the bar. I go into the bar to get a beer and Link is there sitting by a big table with 1/3 of the triforce pieces he needed to collect.

"How many pieces do you have bro" questioned Link.

"I have 2 out of the 3 pieces I need" I answered.

"What you doing here" I questioned,

"Waiting on you duh" Link explained. So I have to go to the Statue of Liberty next, & Link had to go to the Fire Temple & the Temple of the gods.

At Ganon's Palace:

"So, you have an army too" Ganon asked to Tavia.

"Ya, bitch why wouldn't I, are you dumb or a fatass" Tavia answered.

"My army is shrinking in numbers, can we work together" Ganon asked again.

"No, well you will have to prove you're not a fatass" Tavia chuckled.

"By doing what" Ganon yelled.

"By playing something scary, Five Nights at Freddy's please" Tavia explained!

"How do you play that game bastard" Ganon yelled again.

"Okay then, read Video Games for dummies I'm sure it's in there you dummy" Tavia implied.

"Okay, Five Nights at Freddy's, Page 57" Ganon stated

"Ahh, is that a scary version of Ducky MoMo" Ganon screamed.

"FAIL, YOU DUMB, DUMB HEAR ME" Tavia yelled in an accent.

"Okay, let's play, first turn on lights and close both doors" Ganon stated.

"Rookie Mistake, you are wasting more power than the world's worst gamer" Tavia chuckled.

"SEE YOU ARE NOT WORTHY" Tavia yelled.

Back in Baltimore:

I got on Kai and went to New York

2 Days Later:

I got to the city and had to rest and heal up. I had blood all over myself so I stayed for 1 night in Time Square.

THE END FOR NOW!


	10. Fire Temple & The Herd

THE WALKING DEAD: TLOZ CH. 10: Fire Temple/The Herd

Part 1: Fire Temple (Alex's POV): I was going to stay in the bar across the street from where I am, for the night & told Link through the telephone to get to the freaking Fire Temple. So I was playing pool by myself… (Link's POV): That guy needs rest, something I don't fucking need. I get on Epona to the portal to hyrule and make my way to the Fire Temple. In 12 hours I'm in Doomton, a town by the Fire Temple. I find the entrance to the temple and it was guarded by stupid guards. Navi pops out and tells me to bring out the same letter I used to get in Death Mountain.

"Navi, shut the fuck up" I yelled.

"Hey, look" Navi responded.

"What, did I shit my pants" I questioned. That saddened Navi so much, she ran away… forever.

"Whatever I'll go into the temple" I told himself. I'm at the golden spiked door needing a key. It is so tiny that it will take forever to find. It was this little gold spike that I found in the town Observatory and I'm going in. I found a cave with 3 ways to go. I went left & was fighting Lava monsters like no tomorrow. I found Ice arrows in the chest at the end so I can freeze my enemies. I backtrack going right this time fighting more Lava monsters; I feel my heart pounding so I'm almost dead. I have to bust out my grandma's soup to heal myself. I saw a very large chest and opened it finding a big key. I backtrack again and go straight and find a step puzzle if I fail I die. So I went: left, left, right, left, right, right, left… barely. On the last step I almost did right but my gut told me to go left & I slipped towards the boss door. I open the door and found a Golden Dragon.

"Holy shit" I yelled. I was fighting for a lot of time and I didn't have Navi to tell me what to do. So I used my bow and arrow and that didn't work both types of arrows made it worse. I found fire arrows coming out of the dragon's butt.

"So basically he poops fire arrows" I told myself. After shooting the fire arrows at his eyes several times he died and gave up the triforce piece I was looking for. I called Alex and got the heck out of there.

THE END OF PART 1

Part 2: The Herd (Normal POV): 2 ½ days before the events of part 1:

Sarita's freshly chopped off hand fell on to the ground.

"You, you… Ahhhh" Sarita tried to say before she died and got bit on the neck.

"Sarita, NOOO" Kenny yelled out before running towards Clem, Sarita's corpse, and myself.

"Where are you going, Kenny" Mike tried to ask Kenny.

"SARITA" Kenny yelled out.

"KENNY" Clem and I yelled out at the same time. Kenny killed the walker that killed Sarita, Sarita's corpse.

"You won't die, I won't let you die" Kenny told Sarita's corpse.

"I chopped off her hand, she was bitten Kenny" Clem told Kenny.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CLEMENTINE! YOU STUPID FUCKING KID" Kenny yelled at Clem.

"KENNY" Mike yelled out as he killed a Walker.

"I won't be left alone again" Kenny yelled out loud. Clem axed Sarita in the brain. Kenny ran off.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NO FUCKING RIGHT" Kenny yelled at Clem. I noticed that Sarah had ran off.

"I'm going after Sarah" Luke yelled out.

"Luke" Clem mumbled. Clem and I continued through the herd. Clem bumped into Rebecca, she started squirming.

"Stop it Clem. It's just Rebecca" I told Clem. Clem looked for an opening and Jane showed up.

"Jane thank god" Rebecca sighed out loud.

"We can't clump together like this guys" Jane yelled out. Rebecca started hyperventilating.

"Goddamnit" Jane mumbled to herself and turned around to help us.

"Alright to get through this herd we will need a cowcatcher" Jane told us.

"What exactly is a "cowcatcher"" I asked Jane.

"You'll find out" Jane answered.

THE END FOR NOW!


End file.
